The One In Pleasantview
by BeccaBonbonLover
Summary: What If The Friends Characters Moved To Pleasantview Instead Of Westchester How Would Affect Everybody 's Futures Next Chapter Up! Please Review. AU :)
1. The Hit

A/N :Hello Everybody Christyanna Is Back Sorry About Not Making Anymore Real Stories Because I Couldn't Think Of Anything That Was Good and I Was Really Stressed About The New York State ELA Assessment Thank God It's Finally Over Anyway I Thought Of This Fanfic In Bed What If The Friends Characters Didn't Actually Move To Westchester After The Series Finale They Moved To Pleasantview In The 'Sims 2 ' If People Play Sims The Know What I'm Talking About Meanwhile This Is A F.R.I.E.N.D.S And Sims Crossover .

Episode 1 : Mortimer Goth Hits Jack

It Was A Glorious Thursday Morning In April When The Bus Was Just About Speed Away To The School When Elderly Mortimer Goth Came Running The Bus Stopped Mortimer Came In and Gave His 11 Year Old Son Alexander His Lunch that He Forgot At Home " Here Alex " He Said Smilling Giving Alexander His Lunch Alexander Looked In Bag The Bag Had Leftover Pork chops In It , Sugar Cookies and Carrots " Thank You Daddy " Alexander Said " Your Welcome Alex " He Said Mortimer Was About Hug Alexander But He Accidentally Hugged Jack Instead and Hit Him By A Accident Mortimer Whispered To Jack " Sorry " Go To Cassie's After school " Mortimer Quickly Said And Lefted Cassandra Had Just Got Married To Don a Couple Months ago Jack Whispered To Alex Who Was Sitting Right Next To Him " Your Family Is Crazy " Alex Said Well Mostly It's My Father Jack Had Blood Gushing On His Cheek Ross Jr. and Ellie Were Making Out In The Seat In Front Of Them Emma and Erica Were Sitting Together Watching One Of Sophie's Videos Jack Screamed It Burnt His Cheek Everybody Came Running Over Ellie Had Some Bandages and a First -Aid Kit With Her Ellie Cleaned Up His Wound , and Put A Bandage Around It 'Thanks Ellie " Jack Said " Your Welcome " Ellie Said Elise " Ellie" Maria Sims Was Going To Be A Doctor When She Grew Up When The Doors Opened Everybody Had To Go To Their Testing Sites So Jack Went To Room #87 On The Way There Angela and Lilith Pleasant Were Arguing " No Were Going To Art After The Test " Angela Argued " No Chorus " Lilith Argued So They Walked To The Board It Said Thursday April 3 2014 A-Day Go To First Period A - Day Class Test From 8:00 AM to 10:10 AM 1st Period 21 Minutes 5th Period 31 Rest Of The Day 21 or 31 Minutes ' See Told You " Angela Said Proudly" Erica Was Trying To Contact Monica Since Erica Knew Monica Didn't Work On Thursdays And Ws Trying To Tell Her About Jack's Cheek and The Hit So Jack Had A Doctors Appointment After School The Day Seemed To Go By a Blur When Jack Got Home Monica Told Jack To Get Ready Chandler came In The House "We Don't Have A Babysitter ' Monica Said " It's Ok I Called My Mom She's Pick The Girls Up " He Said At The Doctors Office Doctor Jones Said "Jack Bing " In The Room The Doctor Looked At Jack 's Cheek and Took X-Rays Doctor Sims Handed Doctor Jones A Stack Of Papers "Mr. And Mrs. Bing" The Doctor Said Looking Over Jack's Condition " I'm Afraid That Your Son Has …To Be Continued

Intro Of Next Episode - Jack's Condition - Is Revealed and Everybody Tries To Move On

A/N ; Ah Cliffhanger In The Next Chapter You Will Learn About Jack's Condition This Chapter and The Next Chapter Will Be Dark Next Chapter May Or Not Be Up Happy Reading …J Review Plz


	2. Jack Is Hurt

A/N Hi Guys Christyanna Is Back In This Episode You Will Learn About Jack's Condition There Are two Parts to This Episode Anyway Go On Reading J

Episode : Jack's Condition Part 1

Previously On The One In Pleasantview

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing I'm Afraid Your Son Has A Fractured Cheek and Needs Immediate Surgery " Doctor Dattilo Said Sadly Doctor Jones Whose Real Name Is Austin Was Making Out With His Wife Gina Behind The Snack Machine Was Missing " Oh Come On " Doctor Dattilo Said His Wife Justine Was Also There Jack Got Put In Surgery After The Surgery Doctor Sims Told The Couple That The Surgery Was Successful and Jack Got To Go Home As Soon as Possible Later That Day They Went Out To Eat To Wendy's The Doctor Said No Sports For Two Months Or Playing In Gym Class For Two Months Either On Monday Monica Wrote A Note For Jack To Give To Mr. Pedersen So He Couldn't Play Gym For Two Months But Jack Really Wanted To Go Out and Play Football With Ben and Dirk Dreamer So Jack Out Because It Was a Glorious Monday Morning But Matt Who Was Playing Baseball Accidentally Hit Jack In The Right Cheek With a Baseball Bat Jack Screamed Sophie and Erica Who Were In The Fitness Room Ran To His Side There Was Blood Gushing On His Cheek Sophie Went Over To Mr. . Dower Her Gym Teacher and Asked If She Can Use Her Phone He Said She Could Sophie Called Monica and Told Her About His Other hit 'I'm Coming Right There Make Sure He Goes To The Nurse" Monica Said Then Hanged Up The Next Thing Jack Knew He Was In The Nurses Office They Had To Go To Hospital Again Monica Would Pick The Girls Up Later and They Had To Go To Ross and Rachel's After School Jack Had To Get another Surgery The Next Surgery Wasn't As Successful As The First One And Jack Slipped Into A Coma ….To Be Continued


	3. Financial Difficulties

Episode 3 : The One With Jack's Condition Part Two

Previously On The One In Pleasantview  
The Second Surgery Was As Successful As The First , So Jack Was In A Coma

Two Weeks Later

"Jack Honey Please Wake Up " Monica Said Shaking Him "Mom What's Going On " Jack Asked Chandler Ran To get a Doctor The Doctor Came Over and Checked Jack Right Over . Jack Had To Rest ,The Next Morning Jack Came Home Jack Went To Sleep as Soon as He Came Home Chandler and Monica Suffered Financial Problems at Dinner Later That Day , Monica Said " Kids Because Of Finacial Problems Me and Your Father Decided To Work Full-Time , Erica and Sophie Come Home After School Everyday From Now On No Going To Emma and Michele's House Anymore After School. , Jack and Erica You Have To Watch Sophie and Julia Until We Get Home From Work . " I Don't Need a Baby-sitter" Jules Said Kind-Of Annoyed

Two Months Later

Chandler and Monica Have No More Debt Problems and The Couple Decided To Switch Back To Part-Time So They Could Enjoy More Their With Their Family It Was Now a Beautiful June Afternoon The Kids Were Running Around and They're Relaxing on The Park Bench . They Have A Perfect Family . See Financial Problems aren't That Bad When You Deal With It .


	4. Ben and Emma Talk

The One In Pleasantview

Episode 4 : School Is Out

It Was The Last Of School Everybody Was Saying Goodbye To The Teachers Ms . Privitera Was Saying Goodbye To Ben "'Her Math Genius ' "Bitch" Erica Whispered To Emma While Erica Was Pointing To " Yeah I Know She's A Bitch' Emma Whispered Back " She's Even Bitchier Than Gale Weathers-Riley " Erica Said " Yeah " Emma Says It Was Eight Grade Graduation The Week Before . Came Over To Erica and Hugged Her Goodbye Then It Was Time To Go Home Because It Was The Last Day and It Was A Half Day Later That Day , At Ross and Rachel's House , Emma Was Sitting On Swing In The Backyard Eating an Apple and Reading The Murders Of Woodsboro Ben Came In Eating a Pear and Reading The Hobbit "What 'Ya Reading Lil Sis " Ben Asked ' I'm Reading The Woodsboro Murders By Gale Weathers-Riley " Emma Replied " I Heard That You And Erica Called a Bitch Earlier , I Know She Can Be A Little Intimidating " Ben Said ' "You Mean A Lot" Emma Thought Angrily " Look She Is Mean But I Just Try To Do My Hardiest Because I Don't Want To Fail and Dad Said We Have Geller In Us " Ben Said Worriedly .


	5. Sour Candy and Laughing

The One In Pleasantview

Episode 5 : Sour Candy and Laughing

Emma and Erica Were at Erica's House Eating Sour Spray and Watching Scream 4 They Started Giggling When Gale Said To Deputy Hicks" Your Lemon Squares Taste Like Garbage" Emma Started Laughing Ben and Jack Came In Erica Started Laughing Too , Ben and Jack didn't Know What They Were Laughing About , So They Stated Laughing Too , Sophie and Julia Came In Also and They Started Laughing also Because They Didn't Know What Everybody Was Laughing about. Once Everybody Was Done Laughing Ben and Jack Joined In The Fun ,Sophie Had Michele Over They Were Playing The Sims 2 and They Were Playing Scream Four On The Sims 2 Sophie Was Playing While Michele Was Recording Them , They Were Going Out To Dinner That Night When Everybody Came Sophie and Erica Were Fighting About Where To Go To Dinner That Night Sophie Started Crying When Erica Picked' Pasta La Fair ' , " It's Not Fair " Sophie Pouted , Tears Forming In Her Blue Eyes Monica Came Over To Sophie "Its Ok Sweetie" She Said Stroking Her Brown Hair. After They Came Home Sophie Changed Into Her Pajamas and Went Straight To Bed Because It Was a School Night, Very Rare They Go Out To Dinner On Wednesday Nights It Was a B-Day The Next Morning " Yay " Sophie Thought She Loved B-Days Because She Doesn't Have To Go To Art On B-Day Because She Has Chorus On B-Days and Has Flex at Ninth Period and Health 6 Period , Lunch at 5th Period Everyday , Gym 6 Period A - Day on B-Days She Has Health and Flex Ninth Period Everyday , Math Period 2 , Social Studies Period 3 Social Studies and Science Period 4 She Is In The Same Team With Her Friends and Family. Sophie Went To Bed at 8:00 P.M and Woke up at 6:01 AM Sophie Couldn't Go Back To Sleep So She Picked Out Her Outfit and Crawled into Chandler and Monica's Bed. at Chorus Sophie Couldn't Pay Attention So She Was Lip-Synching She Doesn't Know What's Wrong She Is So Tired. Sophie Has To Go To Dinner With Monica's Parents Tonight . At Math Class Sophie Was In La La Land So Mrs. Privitera Came Over and Said " Sophie Come Here " Sophie Followed The Teacher She Said " Sophie What Is a Matter " She Asked The Teacher Continued ' You Have Been Staring Into Space For The Past Few Days and You are Nothing Like Your Brother and Sister " She Continued Sophie Sighed " Well Me and My Parents are Not Math Geniuses and I've Trying To Tell Them That But They Still Don't Know" Sophie Spat Out, The Teacher asked " Well Why are Your Brother and Sister Doing Well at Math But Your Not " Sophie Answered 'Well I Was My Parent's First Biological Child and I Inherited Poor Math Skills From Them That Is all I Can Say " The Teacher Asked " You Were Your Parents First Biological Child " Sophie Answered " Yes Well My Parents' Found They Couldn't Have Children and They Adopted Jack and Erica Then They Had Me"


	6. Report Cards

The One In Pleasantview

Episode 6 : Report Cards

It Was a Week Later It Was Friday, April 11 2014 The Day Before Spring Break , Everybody Was Getting Their Report Cards Today at Gym It Was a A-Day So Everybody Was Getting It at Gym , At Art Sophie Was So Nervous So Everybody Was Painting , Brooke Tribbiani Who Was The Daughter Of Joey and Alex Tribbiani asked For Red Paint and Sophie accidentally Drop The Paint Can It Fell On The Table , Sophie's Math Folder , Brooke's Agenda and Brooke's Sketch Book Sophie Whispered " I'm So Sorry Brooke" Brooke Whispered " It's Okay Sophie I Can Get It Out Myself "Brooke Cringed as she Wiped The Paint Of Her Stuff, Jack Handed Her a Bunch Of Paper Towels and Water Spray '"Thanks Jack " Brooke Whispered Brooke and Jack had Stated Dating after Bella and Jack Broke Up which Was actually Very Sad Considering The Fact They Had a Daughter Named Rosaline 'Rosie' Bing at Second Period Math Sophie Was almost Falling asleep Everybody in The Room Was Taking a Test On Boring Stuff It Was Very Boring and all She Could Think Of Is How She Was Going To Do On Her Report Card , Ross Jr. Ross and Rachel's Son and Ellie One Of Bella's Sisters Were Making Out In one of The Seats Nobody Even Knew That , At Periods 3and4 Sophie Still Couldn't Pay Attention When The Bell rang Sophie Jumped Out Of Her Seat , She Was Walking With Ross Jr. and Ellie As Soon As They Got To The Cafeteria Sophie Got Her Homework So She Didn't Have To Do all Of It at Ninth Period, at The End Of Sixth Period Sophie Opened Her Report Card and Gasped , She Was No Longer on The High Honor Roll anymore She Got a 77 In Math , 85 In Social Studies , 87 In Science , 96 in Gym , 100 in Chorus and No Grade For Art Sophie Cried .


	7. Jack Is Mortified

Jack goes into His parent's Room to Ask them a Question But He Sees Something horrible he See's His Parents doing Something but he Doesn't see Very Good when He is Blindsided he Sees his Parents Chandler and Monica doing Something But he Goes over and Sees his Dad on top of His Mom and She is making weird sounds and Cursing Right when They're about to Turn over to See who it is Jack runs back to his Room and Jack broke up with Brooke and got back together with Bella and she dumped him again But he got together with Angela Pleasant after She broke up with her Boyfriend Dustin Broke and Jack's cousin Emma got together with Dustin . Jack nervously calls Angela , She is a Beautiful young Lady with Fiery red Hair and Green eyes the color of Grass When Angela answered Jack was Panting about what He just saw Jack picked up Phone and Saw Angela didn't call on Her cell phone She called on House Phone and Angela put it on Speaker phone and She was Doing Her Homework while Talking to Him in Her Bedroom Jack says "Hey Angie" "Hi Jack What's up " She asked "Something Terrible Happened " Jack Stuttered obviously Mortified "What Happened Jack" Angela asked Curious "I Just Saw My Parents Doing You Know What" Jack said and Cringed Angela Said "Don't Worry My Parents Do it all The Time" "Really" Jack asked 'Yeah" Angela Said Jack Said "I Have a Picture of It" "Really " Angela asked Jack nodded "I'll send It to You" Jack said and Jack can Hear Banging on Angela's Door Angela opened door and asked "What Do You want Lilith" Lilith answered "Mom has News" Angela says "Ok Jack I'll Talk To You in an Hour" "Ok" Jack said an Hour Later Jack is listening to Once Upon A Dream by Lana Del Rey on His phone When Angela calls back "What Was The News" Jack asked "Me and Lilith are Getting a Brother or Sister" Angela says Overcome in Happiness "That is Great Angie " Jack said "Do You Want To Come To The Ice Cream Shop with Me Tomorrow Night " Angela asked Jack Looks around and See Today is Thursday June 5 2014 "Sure Angie I Would Love To " Jack said "Ok Love Ya Bye " Angela said then Hanged up Phone .


	8. Emma is Mean

Jack Gets on Bus With His Twin Sister Erica and His Two Little Sisters Sophie and Julia When He and Erica Were 3 Monica unexpectedly managed to Conceive and had Sophie when Sophie was 2 Julia was Born and Jack finds Angela and Sits Next to Her Angela asked "Do You Want To Come With Me after School to My House" "Sure Just Let Me Call My Mom First" Jack said Ross Jr. and Ellie were Kissing Emma came over and Smacked Him Emma surely Doesn't like Her Little Brother dating Bella Sims' little Sister Ellie Bella has a Older Sister Sarah and Younger Sister Ellie. Bella Looks like Her Father Scott with Brown Hair and Brown Eyes and Ellie has Her Father Scott's Brown Hair and Has Her mother Laurie's Green Eyes and Sarah has Her Mother's Blond Hair and Blue Eyes Where that Genetic came From considering The Fact Neither Laurie nor Scott has Blue Eyes That probably Came From Laurie's Deceased Grandmother Bella Sr. or Scott's Way Older Brother Austin and Ellie has Genetics of Both Her Her Parents Ellie is The Smartest Girl of The Entire School and Her Full Name is Elisabeth Marissa Sims and Bella's is Isabella Hailey Sims and Sarah's is Sarah Anna Maria Sims Bella is Spanish and Italian from Her mom and French and Mexican From Her Dad Ross Jr. asked "Why You Do That" Emma answers "Well You Were Kissing Ellie" and Then Ross Jr. says "So" Emma says "Don't Date Ellie or I'm telling Mom and Dad " "So What are They Gonna do" Ross Jr. asked Emma say "I Don't Know But Still" Finally They Doors to The School opened. The Pleasantview School district was Small so From Kindergarten to 12 Grade Everybody was in Same Grade


End file.
